


Through the Eyes of a Wolf

by beren



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evan takes Johnny to a dinner and they meet Apolo and J.R., Johnny's reaction to the short track skaters gives Evan some information about his lover he never would have dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: ice skating rps](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20ice%20skating%20rps), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [genre: werewolf](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20werewolf), [pairing: is - apolo ohno/j r celski](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20is%20-%20apolo%20ohno/j%20r%20celski), [pairing: is - johnny weir/evan lysacek](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20is%20-%20johnny%20weir/evan%20lysacek), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
When the event had asked who Evan would be bringing as a date and he'd said Johnny Weir they had thought he was joking. It had taken him half an hour to convince them he was not kidding. His relationship with Johnny had started after a gala in New York a few months previously. There had been something different about Johnny, Evan still wasn't sure what and they had just clicked. It was as if the years of rivalry had just vanished the way of the dinosaur and they'd gone back to when they had at least been nice to each other. It had taken two glasses of wine for it to go beyond that and after the gala they had ended up in Johnny's apartment and not left the bedroom for about a week.

Their agents were still convinced they had both had flu and neither of them was going to enlighten them after the trouble they had caused that week. Evan blamed momentary insanity, or rather week long insanity, and their relationship had been a little more normal since then. Evan did get the urge to rip Johnny's clothes off at the oddest moments, but he figured that was just years of repression coming out.

They'd made the decision to finally make their relationship public, but they weren't actually announcing it. In true Johnny fashion they were not doing anything by the book and Johnny had convinced him to kind of just let people catch on. Johnny seemed to be enjoying every moment of being able to touch Evan in public, but, when they were shown into the room set aside for the two special guests at the dinner; that being him and Apolo Ohno, he really didn't expect to be pushed up against the wall with Johnny planted directly in front of him. Most especially since Johnny was not even facing him.

Weirder still was the fact that six feet away Ohno appeared to have taken up a similar position with his companion, who turned out to be Celski. Also, he could have sworn Johnny was growling and Ohno looked like he was snarling. All in all it was really, really weird.

Surprisingly it was Celski who broke to moment.

"Oh my god," Celski said, seemingly about to laugh, "that is so cute."

Evan didn't get the joke.

"Shut up, J.R.," Ohno growled without so much as taking his eyes off of Johnny.

"But you're adorable when you go all alpha male," Celski teased, which given Ohno's body language didn't seem like a really good idea. "Hi," Celski said, trying to step around Ohno and being thwarted, "nice to see you again, seems like ages since the Olympics."

Johnny didn't seem to be being his usual conducive self so Evan found himself in the unusual position of making nice first.

"Hi," Evan said, really not sure what was going on.

He decided to try the same move J.R. had on Ohno and found that Johnny instantly moved in front of him again. It was plain weird.

"How about you distract your alpha male and I'll distract mine and we can see if we can diffuse this situation," J.R. suggested in a light tone and Evan nodded, although he really had no idea how he was supposed to distract Johnny.

When J.R. snaked a hand round Ohno's chest and actually pinched a nipple, Evan got the idea. The way, for the first time, Ohno seemed to not be completely focussed on Johnny said something for technique, so Evan decided to give it a go.

"Johnny," he said, whispering in his boyfriend's ear, "you remember that low padded table in our hotel room? I figured out what we can do with it."

He knew for a fact that Johnny had incredibly sensitive ears, they were like a whole other erogenous zone and so Evan leant in close and just breathed on the one he was whispering in. Johnny shivered, but didn't change his stance, so Evan played dirty and nipped at the very tip.

"Evan," Johnny warned, but it came out more as a moan than any sort of warning.

Feeling confident, Evan kissed his way down Johnny's neck and Johnny kind of melted against him. He liked it when Johnny did that so he kept going, rather enjoying himself.

"Stop," Johnny managed to mumble, but it didn't sound particularly serious about it.

"Going to play nice?" Evan asked, even though he had no idea what was really going on.

He interspersed his words with kisses on Johnny's neck, just to make sure his point was being made.

"Yeah," Johnny said, half-heartedly trying to pull away.

Johnny's willpower when it came to pleasure had always been bad and Evan knew he had Johnny just where he wanted him, but he relented and released his lover. It was like watching Johnny wake up in the mornings as Johnny blinked and looked around as if seeing things properly for the first time.

"Shit!" was Johnny's distinct reaction as he came back to himself.

At least there was no more growling and, when Evan took his eyes off Johnny to look over at the other two athletes, Ohno appeared much more at ease as well. Johnny, however, didn't take long to start radiating tension again, only it was a different kind of tension and Ohno did not mirror it. Something was going on and Evan wanted to know what.

"So, is someone going to tell me what that was all about?" Evan asked, now that things seemed to be more normal.

About the best explanation he could come up with that Johnny and Ohno had an issue going on that no one had seen fit to mention to him. Why the hell J.R. had been going on about alpha males he had no idea, but he was used to things not always making sense around Johnny.

"When you're going steady with a werewolf what can you expect?" J.R. asked with a laugh and Evan did a double take.

He saw Johnny go very still out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Evan asked, pretty sure he had to have hit his head on the ice one too many times.

J.R.'s eyes went wide.

"Oh my god," J.R. said, looking as if he had just killed his dog or something, "you didn't know."

When Evan looked over at Johnny, his boyfriend was looking terrified and didn't know what to think.

"Werewolf?" Evan mouthed at Johnny, not able to bring himself to say it.

The slightest of nods was the only reply he was given and his world kind of looped. That was simply impossible and he wondered if he might be in the middle of one of his really weird dreams.

"I think I need to sit down," he said as he brain totally failed to process that information.

That did make Johnny move and Evan found himself presented with a chair at very high speed. He sat down on it and tried to get his head round what he had just found out.

"This is a joke isn't it? You guys have been on the phone?" he asked kind of desperately.

J.R. looked a little stricken and Johnny still looked abjectly terrified; neither reactions that went with a prank. He had seen Johnny pull pranks before and they did not involve displays of such complete and total fear.

"No joke," Ohno said looking between him and Johnny, "we're both werewolves and it seems were both alphas."

"Six months ago," Johnny said as if it meant something and it seemed to, to Ohno at least.

They were serious; every instinct in him told Evan that particular truth, but he still couldn't quite believe it. Part of him wanted to feel betrayed because he was in deep with Johnny, but the look of pure terror on Johnny's face said all he needed to know about why Johnny had never told him. That look said bad things had happened before and Johnny was terrified of them happening again.

"Come on, J.R.," Ohno said after a few moments and Evan realised he had just been staring silently at his boyfriend, "let's get some air."

They had about half an hour before the dinner, so Evan didn't try and dissuade the two men from going; Johnny had his whole focus.

"What happened," he asked, standing up and approaching Johnny very carefully, because he wasn't sure Johnny wouldn't just bolt, "when you told someone else?"

"He tried to kill me," Johnny said in a very, very tiny voice, nothing like himself at all.

Any feelings of betrayal that were lingering at the back of his mind vanished at that and he reached out and pulled Johnny in for a hug. Johnny tried to pull away, but Evan wouldn't let him, winding his arms around his smaller lover before Johnny could get away.

"I would never hurt you," he said, putting aside his own shock since he could almost feel Johnny's pure fear.

"I know," Johnny said, voice shaky and barely audible, "but I ... I ..."

Some fears were irrational, Evan understood that; he had some of his own, and something like that had to put a scar on a person's psyche. It was kind of ironic that it was the werewolf scared of the human, but he knew enough not to judge. He pulled Johnny even closer and held on until he felt Johnny at least begin to relax. Only then did he pull back a little and look down at Johnny's downcast face.

"Want to explain it to me?" he asked gently, needing to know, but recognising that Johnny was in a very delicate state at that moment.

This had to be one of Johnny's worst fears in the whole world, and shock aside, it didn't really change anything for Evan. Johnny looked up at him through his long lashes, clearly still afraid of what he might see.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" he asked, pushing just a little.

"Always," Johnny replied quietly; "it's not like the movies; we're born this way."

That put pay to some of Evan's questions at least.

"And what happened six months ago?" he asked, realising that Johnny was not about to just spit everything out unless he asked.

"We have a pack structure," Johnny said, finally starting to look at him directly; "when we're young we're all protected by the others, but that also means we do what we're told when we're told by one of the alphas. I finally turned around and told one of them where to shove it about six months ago; beat the crap out of him when he tried to put me in my place, actually. Seems I'm way alpha."

That made Evan smile a little; that information did not come as a surprise.

"So that's what was different about you," he said finally understanding what had changed; "explains you in the bedroom too."

Johnny did manage a very small smile at that comment. Evan had never expected to like someone else taking charge in the bedroom, but he had found that he rather enjoyed it when, as he realised now, Johnny went all alpha on his ass. It didn't happen all the time, but it had occurred often enough for Evan to realise it was not ever going away.

"So how come I never saw you in the press with a headline about fighting if you 'beat the crap' out of this guy?" he asked, curious now. "I assume he didn't just let you?"

"No," Johnny replied, taking one of his hands and playing gently with his fingers; "we're much stronger than normal humans and we can really make a mess of each other, but one shape change fixes everything."

Evan did not want to imagine Johnny in any kind of state that required that, so he concentrated on the other part of the explanation and tried to put the mental images out of his head.

"So how come you aren't doing quads in your sleep?" he found himself asking before he properly considered how Johnny might react.

That made Johnny smile for a bit longer and he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Silver," Johnny said quietly, still conflicted it seemed, but appearing to want to tell him; "it doesn't kill us like the legends say, but if we have pure silver in contact with our skin it makes us human. I have a charm that is pure silver and I add it to my chain when I skate. It makes me just like you."

It was so very Johnny to risk everything for something he loved; Evan couldn't imagine what it must be like to give up such strength regularly, just to compete.

"You wear it when we're together sometimes don't you," he said as he realised several other things as well.

Johnny nodded.

"Full moon can make us a bit wild," his boyfriend admitted quietly; "if we're together then I wear it to make sure I don't hurt you."

Evan leant down and kissed Johnny ever so gently.

"I still love you, you know," he said, feeling the need to make sure Johnny knew the truth; "you're not getting rid of me."

Johnny's eyes went wide; neither of them had yet uttered the l-word. They had alluded to it, but neither of them had actually said it.

"Me too," Johnny said and for a few moments Evan thought Johnny might just cry; his eyes looked suspiciously shiny.

Evan kissed his boyfriend again to see if he could head off Johnny smudging his makeup, which would probably cause unwanted drama.

"Do you want to tell me about the other time?" he asked gently, because he knew that Johnny was the type to take something like this and let it fester if it wasn't out in the open. "You don't have to, but I'm listening if it helps."

Johnny's features clouded at that and he looked very uncertain, but Evan just held him lightly, lending his support. They were going to have to talk about it some time, but it could wait a little while if necessary. He was about to suggest they forget it for now when Johnny finally beat him to it.

"I was young and stupid and thought I was in love," Johnny said, looking at the floor; "I told him the truth. He decided I was a monster; never asked me to explain, just ran and mowed me down with his truck. Lost the rest of that day forever, no idea what happened, but I woke up at home covered in my own blood with my mom going insane about it."

Evan drew Johnny close again; it was just so horrible to imagine. He could not understand how anyone could think Johnny was a monster.

"Stupid bastard," he said, stroking Johnny's back gently; "didn't know what he was giving up."

Johnny hugged him back and he finally began to breathe a little easier; it was a clear sign he had finally managed to say just the right thing.

"So," he said pulling back a little, finally feeling that the crisis might be over, "going to explain what was with you and Ohno?"

Johnny's cheeks went a little pink at that and there was something else in his expression as well, something that Evan couldn't quite identify.

"We're both new alphas," Johnny said a little too quickly; "I know he wasn't one in Vancouver, and we're a bit touchy."

That definitely wasn't the whole story.

"And the whole pushing me into the wall thing?" Evan pushed, because he wanted to know.

Johnny swallowed hard; this was definitely going to be interesting.

"When we're, ummm, serious about a partner," Johnny said, clearly feeling a little awkward, "we get protective. If we were real wolves another alpha might try and take what is ours or hurt what is ours, it translates through to our human sides as well. We're not always rational and I'm not used to this yet. I'd probably do the same if a human made a play for you too, only not quite so much growling."

It was clear Johnny was mortified by his lack of control and Evan smiled just a little, because he so rarely saw Johnny lose it in public.

"Well I always knew you were a possessive son of a bitch," he said and grinned at the glare he got in response to that one.

"I'll show you possessive," Johnny said, punctuating each word by poking him in the chest and forcing him backwards.

In that instant Evan realised he had just lost the upper hand; not really a new sensation when it came to this relationship. Johnny didn't stop until Evan's back connected with the wall and then Evan found himself being kissed hard and a tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. When the button on his pants mysteriously can undone and then his zipper went south he would have protested, but his mouth was very much occupied. The fact that someone could come in at any moment and they were supposed to appear at the dinner in under half an hour shot through his mind, but, when Johnny's fingers wrapped around his cock, he rather forgot all his protests. He was only a man after all and his brain was directly connected to his dick.

Usually at this point he would lace his fingers through Johnny's hair or try and get Johnny out of his clothes, but he had some sense of self preservation left and the amount of time Johnny had spent in the bathroom had him trying to keep his hands to himself. Johnny was very, very good with his fingers and, Evan had to admit, he was easy when it came to Johnny touching him, so his cock jumped to attention straight away.

It seemed Johnny was making a point, because there was no let up, no playing, just very direct stimulation that had him panting and gasping into the kiss when he couldn't catch his breath. His head was beginning to spin as all available blood drained away from his brain straight into his cock and lack of air didn't help. The way Johnny was reading him and doing just the right thing to push him further was amazing and possibly a little intellectually frightening with its intensity, but his body was revelling in every moment. It felt as if his brain was melting.

"Mine," Johnny said, breaking away suddenly and then dropping to his knees.

Evan's vision actually whited out as Johnny's mouth wrapped around his cock and sucked. It was the definition of overstimulation after the almost bruising intensity of Johnny's hand on his body and his reaction was instant and total: he came. He did manage to stay on his feet, but barely as his orgasm tried to wipe away his careful motor control and Johnny's hands on his hips were the only reason he remained perfectly in place. Johnny's mouth was still on his cock, making him shudder, time after time, demanding of his body everything he had to give until he finally whimpered when it was too much. He just couldn't take anymore and Johnny finally drew back, releasing his cock and placing a tiny kiss right on the end.

When he looked down, Johnny was looking back up at him, long lashes framing his beautiful eyes and Evan was pretty sure he had never seen anything quite so wanton and wonderful. Johnny smiled at him, all sign of his previous fear gone and Evan felt the coil of worry inside of him completely unwind. The natural order had been restored and he had very much enjoyed how it had been re-established. The sound of the door opening almost had him panicking, but Johnny seemed to be perfectly calm and had Evan's cock in his hand, so there wasn't a lot his could do anyway.

"Told you," Ohno's voice carried over to him just as Johnny was tucking him back in his pants.

Evan might have been embarrassed if he had had any brain power left, as it was he just found Celski's pink cheeks amusing.

"Like you didn't do exactly the same thing," Johnny said, climbing to his feet; "I can smell it."

Ohno just gave Johnny a shit eating grin, J.R. went pinker and Evan wondered when, in his world, this had started seeming normal.

**The End**


End file.
